


Big Bad Wolf

by shaysdragon



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaysdragon/pseuds/shaysdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose IS the Bad Wolf... Just a fun little oneshot drabble. </p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own operate or have anything to do with the creators, publishers or distributors of Doctor Who other than being a rabid fangirl. This is a work of fiction based on existing characters and my own fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Bad Wolf

Rose sat back in her chair with her feet on the center console. The Doctor, as usual, was tucked underneath the console, pulling on wires and doing sonic-y things to his beloved ship, all that was visible to Rose was his brown suit pants and his Converse sneakers which were randomly tapping out a rhythm against the grates. A thought drifted through her head.  
  
"Ya know Doctor, since I am the Bad Wolf, that means you must be Red Riding Hood."  
  
A ringing thunk rang out followed by a muffled curse. The Doctor slid out from under the console and leaned up on one elbow to look at her - a miffed expression on his face. "Oi, I'll have you know I don't own a cape. Ok. Well I do, but it's not red. And you are hardly a bad influence on me – making me dally in the woods picking flowers and that rubbish."  
  
A mischevious smirk crossed Rose's face and she grinned – just the tip of her tongue touching her teeth as she changed positions. Kneeling down on the floor next to him she said, "Are you sure I am not a bad influence? We do a lot of dallying from what I see."  
  
Staring up at his gorgeous companion, the Doctor swallowed quickly and tried to cover. Rose's flirting had gotten progressively more intense since his regeneration and for some reason, this version of him was having an increasingly hard time resisting her; like right now, in that tight t-shirt and jeans that hugged every curve, as she loomed over him. His dual hearts beating faster while blood flowed to an organ he hadn't used in a while. Desperately he tried to remember the silly children's story that she was mentioning.  
  
"But your ears aren't big…"  
  
"Right. That was definitely you in your last form…"  
  
"Though your eyes are definitely largish," the Doctor wanted to drown in those chocolate pools.  
  
Rose saw the expression on the Doctor's face and secretly thrilled at it. She had loved him for so long and yet he seemed oblivious to it. Leaning over him she whispered, "and my mouth?"  
  
The Doctor gulped, "Umm… yes… your mouth. Brilliant really. Just the perfect mouth shaped mouth. Not too large really just umm…" His voice trailed off as her body pressed down even farther, now just millimeters from his chest. He could feel her hair tickling the sides of his face and neck.  
  
"But I would love to eat you with it," Rose whispered into his ear and flicked her tongue across his earlobe.  
  
"Ack.. Oh! … Lookat … umm… Need to get a piece from the supply vaults. Be right back. Don't wait up for me. You know." At the feel of that soft tongue and those dangerously seductive words, panic set in and the Doctor sprang up off the floor and darted off down a hallway, a distinct bulge evident in the brown suit pants as he raced away.  
  
Rose leaned back against the TARDIS console and laughed at her normally so unflappable Doctor. She idly stroked the panels as she thought. _It won't be much longer my dear Doctor. You need me as much as I need you._  
  
The TARDIS hummed underneath her fingers, offering her agreement.


End file.
